This invention relates in general to digital data processing and more specifically, to a system for managing start-up, or boot-up of computer systems. When a computer system is first powered up many functions must take place to put the computer into an operational stage. These functions are commonly referred to as “boot-up,” “booting,” “bootstrapping,” “booting up,” etc.
Typically, the booting procedure is well defined for any given machine. However, procedures can vary from computer to computer especially where the computers have different resources and peripherals, are configured differently, have been made by different manufacturers, are intended to execute different software, etc.
In some computer applications, it is desirable to coordinate, interconnect and configure multiple computer systems so that more computing power, or resources, are available. A problem arises when many computers need to be automatically allocated, controlled or otherwise managed. One approach is to use a managing “server” computer to interrogate, configure or otherwise communicate with and control the multiple “target” computers. However, one problem with this approach is that when the target machines are initially powered up, one or more of them may be designed to automatically boot into an operational mode. In this respect, the server does not have control over the target computer during the boot-up phase. This lack of control may prevent the managing server from properly gaining control of, and configuring, the booting target computer.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a system for managing boot-up of a target machine when the target machine is powered up.